Better this way
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Billy tries to change himself to get Skull's attention. Slash


~Ugh! I've been wanting to write a Skully forever! Billy and Skull are my favorite Power Rangers couple! This will take place a little after Power Punks.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash? Bad Billy?

**Skull's POV:**

I've always though Billy looked adorable in a geeky sort of way. He was the first and only guy I ever liked. I guess maybe that's why I'm so mean to him, I'm scared to like him. Ever since last Friday when I saw Billy and Hart storm down the halls of Angel Grove high my feelings for Billy grew stronger. He was so forceful and outgoing, I've never seen him like that. Billy's usually so shy and quiet. He looked so. . .good in those clothes, but I prefer him in the clothes he usually wore. Like when he would wear his blue jean overalls and blue shirt. He looked so cute. I like him better as the old Billy Cranston.'

I pass him as he's gathering his books out of his locker. We were the only two people in the hall. It was Thursday and everyone was getting ready to go home. I finally got the courage to walk up to him.

"What's up Cranston?" I mentally slapped myself. Cranston? Why can't I call him Billy?

He turned and smiled at me. I love his glasses. They look so good on him.

"Oh salutations Skull."

I gave him a funny look. He's so smart! I never know what he's saying! I'm so stupid. He would never go out with me. Besides I think that he likes asian chick that always wears yellow.

He laughs and my heart skips a beat.

"It's another way of saying hello."

"Oh. . .Well um you doing okay?"

"Yes and you?"

"Great! Um, Listen Cranston," Again with the Cranston, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to. . ."

"SKULL!" I heard Bulk's voice down the hall.

I cringed. I wanted to ask Billy if he maybe wanted to do something this weekend, but Bulk just had to come and ruin it.

Bulk walked up to us. He looked from Billy to me, "What's going on here? Tormenting the nerd?"

That made me mad, Bulk was always bullying Billy and being mean to him. My fists clenched tightly.

Billy turned and closed his locker, he knew when Bulk was around that something bad would happen. "Goodbye Skull. Nice talking to you." He picked up his blue backpack from the ground began to walk off.

"Where ya goin' poin dexter?" Bulk yelled after him.

Billy ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me, nerd!"

"Just stop it Bulk! He doesn't like that! It's mean and hurtful when you call him those names!" I finally couldn't take it anymore. Billy had turned around in complete shock that I had just yelled at Bulk.

Bulk's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide, "Wh - what?"

I didn't say anything else, because I couldn't contain myself anymore. It took everything in my power to hold back from punching him. I walked over to Billy, "I'm sorry."

Billy grinned, "It's okay. Thank you for sticking up for me."

I felt my face heat up, "It's no problem."

"What were you saying to me before Bulk interupted?"

"Um, I uh. . .maybe. . .you. . .well. . ." I looked at the imaginary watch on my wrist and said, "Oh my gosh, is it that late already? I have to go! Bye Billy!" I ran off, leaving him to stare after me as I ran through the halls like an idiot.

I can't believe I chickened out! I was _this_ close! _This_ close! At least I made _some_ progress today; I finally called him Billy.

**Billy's POV:**

As I watched Skull run off, I still couldn't believe that Skull had yelled at Bulk and stood up for me. It made my heart beat faster. I don't know why but I have always had feelings for Skull. And when Kimberly and I were under Rita's spell a week ago I had made a fool of myself in front of him. Well maybe not, I mean I dressed like Skull would normally dress.

Skull would never like me the way that I like him. Look at me, I'm a brainiac and he's . . . well he's Skull. I think that maybe I have an idea. It's probably the only stupid idea that I have ever had, but it was the only thing I could think of. I needed the Billy from last Friday. The one that was so confident and cool. I think that maybe I can bring him out again. Skull seemed to stare at me and he had this. . .this look in his eye. I liked it.

I quickly ran home and got everything ready for tomorrow morning.

**Friday morning still Billy's POV:**

I walked through the doors of Angel Grove high. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look at me. The teachers gasped and Mrs. Applewhite fainted, some girl dropped her book, a boy was starring at me while he was walking and ran right into a wall.

I was wearing the same thing as last week; black combat boots, black jeans, and my blue plaid boxers sticking out just the tiniest bit, a black shirt and a blue sleeveless vest. I also wore black fingerless gloves with blue round glasses, and a blue bandana tied around his head. And to top it all off I even had a few chains hanging from my pockets and even some around my neck.

I saw Skull leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Bulk was beside him trying to stuff everything back into his locker. My friends were right across from them laughing and talking. This might be a little difficult. What am I thinking? I'm the new Billy and the new Billy can take on any challenge.

I walked pass my friends, were calling my name.

"Billy?" Kimberly shrieked.

"Yo B! What's up?" Zack questioned.

"Billy what happened to you?" Trini said.

"Billy!" Jason called.

I ignored and walked right up to Skull I leaned on hand on the wall, "Hey, Tough Guy." I smirked.

His face was full of shock, "Bi - Billy?"

"Call me Bill."

"O - okay? Bill, are you okay?"

I ignored him, "What do you say you and me go out and have some fun tonight?"

"You and me?"

"What am I speaking french here?" I said maybe a little too rudely.

Skull stared at me for a long time before saying, "Sure Bill. It'll be fun. I'll meet you at your locker after school."

I smirked again and played with one of the chains that hung arounf his neck, "Lookin' forward to it."

The bell rang and I snatched my bag from the floor and went off to class, with my friends running close behind me.

"Billy, what happened?" Jason asked.

"Do you think he's under Rita's spell again?" Kimberly asked looking at the other rangers.

I turned around, "I'm fine guys, really. This," I motioned to my clothes, "Was just to boos my confidence."

"With what? What did you talk to Skull about?" The aisian girl asked me.

"I think I may have date." I smiled and walked off leaving my friends in complete shock.

**Skull's POV:**

What the heck just happened? Billy, oh I mean Bill just changed over night AGAIN! He's like that evil scientist when he drank that potion or something and he turned into a monster! Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide I think.

Sure this Billy is cool and what not, but I want the old Billy. The Billy that I fell in love with. What am I going to do? I sighed louldy and Mrs. Applewhite glared at me.

As the last bell rang I waited for everyone to clear the halls before I made my way over to Billy's locker. It was open, but he was leaning against the other lockers, with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hey." I said nervously.

"What's up?"

"Listen Billy I have to talk to you."

I told you to call me Bill."

"That's not your name!" I yelled. "Your name is Billy Cranston! And this isn't the real you! The real you is - is so sweet and smart," I noticed his coke bottle glasses laying at the bottom of his locker. I picked them up and gently took off his blue shaded ones and put his real ones on, "I want that Billy. Not Bill. I want the sweet and caring Billy that I'm in love with."

"You - you're in love with me?"

I sighed, "Yes. I love you Billy."

"I - I love you too SKull. I - I thought that you would like me better this way."

"Why would think that?"

"It's stupid."

Skull lifted my face up by gently sliding his fingers under my chin and lifting my head up, "Try me."

"Last Friday Kimberly and I were. . .not feeling so good as you could see and the Billy I was last week was so confident and I wanted to be like that again. I wanted to have the courage to ask you out on a date."

"That's not stupid. I'm kind of glad you did all of this, because I don't know if I would have ever had the courage to tell you that I love you."

"I can't believe I did this. I guess everyone is entitled to have a stupid idea once in a while, huh?" Billy grinned and it made me smile.

I grabbed his hand, "Come on. I'll walk you home so that you can change. Then we can go out."

Billy's grin got wider, "I'd love that."

I stepped closer to Billy, our bodies pressed against one another, I leaned down and kissed him. It was the best feeling I have ever had.

When we broke away I said, "Awesome."

"Phenomenal."

I chuckled, "You and you're big words."

"If you don't want me to use them then I can - "

I kissed him again, "I don't want you to change, Billy. Ever."

Billy smiled, "I won't."

The two boys walked out of the school hand in hand.

~Okay, well this is not my best work, but I tried. My other Skully stories in the future will be much longer and cuter! I wanted it to be longer, but you know how it is. And I will write more Skully, just because they're the best! Haha. Reviews?~


End file.
